


Kindred Souls

by Paraselene_Spear



Series: Getting By on Birthday Highs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraselene_Spear/pseuds/Paraselene_Spear
Summary: The 23rd of the Red Wolf Moon marked the 18th year of Marianne's life. She hopes that today will be a quiet one.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Getting By on Birthday Highs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Kindred Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not late, you all were early.

She was fully aware of what today was. Days use to blur themselves right before her eyes, but her time at the Officer's Academy has helped her become more aware of the time that flies past her.

Marianne awakes rather drearily. She's been getting better at appreciating the waking hours of the morning before her day-long struggle balancing her mind and everything that happens outside it, but she is spared no rest the moment her eyes open. Sometimes these days happened despite the "progress" she's made, but today had its own reason. The 23rd day of the Red Wolf Moon, her birthday.

She has always made little fanfare during her birthday. Before it all went wrong, they were quiet, peaceful days spent in the company of her family. Some gifts to replace the old, some time spent outside, and all the love she could ever need was always there for her on this day. Her past few years, though, were quiet but for dreadfully different reasons. The serene calm that the quiet entailed was replaced with grim thoughts that oft plagued her mind, and her faith in her repeated repentance would shake as another year would come to remind her that the Goddess had not yet answered her prayers. Her birthday marked the end of another year of burdening those close to her, and it signaled the beginning of another year that she always wished would be her last.

Still, as she slowly sat up in her bed, she knew that her birthday today was different than the ones before. Her birthdays under her adoptive father had made her dislike the day. Her first birthday under Margrave Edmund, without her parents, had been painful, her adoptive father unable to adequately connect with her as she cooped herself in her room alone in sorrow. The ones after caused less pain as she dulled herself to the sadness, and while she appreciated her new guardian preparing her special treats and time alone in the stables, she could never find true happiness knowing that another birthday meant another reminder that she continues to exist. But here, in the Officer's Academy, she couldn't exactly rely on a preset routine to get her through the day.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and took a moment to gather her thoughts. As far as she knew, no one really knew that her birthday was today, and she'd prefer to keep it that way. The thought of receiving well wishes and a present here and there didn't scare her. In fact, in some ways, she wished for them. But Marianne knew her place, and she knew that an unfortunate being like herself was undeserving of such luxuries. Also, she was aware that some of her classmates could be... overbearing concerning matters like this. She can still recall Ashe being paraded through the monastery (against his will) by some of their classmates for his birthday last month. The thought of herself being in that situation already filled her with embarrassment and dread. The last thing she wanted was a big spectacle over her that would take other people's time.

Still, the friends she's made have been rather accommodating and respectful, despite some having personalities too bright for her to dim down with her presence.

She quickly prepared herself for the day. She was grateful that today was a Sunday, the free day of the week. She could use the time to relax. A part inside of her was uncharacteristically optimistic. Years before, she would dread this day, but if all went well, she could hope for some quiet, mellow time to herself.

* * *

Her uneventful walk and entrance to the Dining Hall had confirmed her suspicions that only she knew what today was. She was relieved that she was not bombarded with celebratory calls and hugs like Petra. She had retaliated with fists, not knowing what was transpiring at first before realizing.

Sylvain's gut still ached sometimes from that fierce strike.

She had finished her breakfast and quietly shuffled her way towards the stables. Today was her turn to take care of the stables for the morning, a task she enjoyed immensely. She could keep herself as busy looking as she needed to be, and spending time around the steeds alone was something she could immerse himself in.

Yet before she could fully get herself working, she saw a certain house leader saunter up to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Morning Marianne. How's it going?"

Claude greeted her with his usual charm and smile, a smile she's noticed to be reaching his eyes more and more around his classmates as the year went on.

"Good morning, Claude. I'm doing fine... is there something I may help you with?"

For as much as she trusted Claude as a friend and ally, he was always a hard person to read and not knowing whether she was about to be involved in one of his schemes or not always gave her mild anxiety.

"Marianne, I'm wounded that you would assume that I am only here to ask you of a favor," Claude responded, dramatically clutching his chest. "I'm just here to pass on a message, though I hope it doesn't ruin the mood for your special day."

Claude's last words had nearly stopped her heart.

"Er... _special day?"_ She tried to respond without bringing any attention, but she wasn't prepared to be found out so quickly. She had gotten too comfortable in assuming that no one had known, but when she thought about it, it was foolish of her _not_ to assume Claude of all people would find out, and she wasn't ready to discuss with Claude about it, which would inevitably attract the attention of the rest of the class, which would no doubt mean that the other houses would hear, which in turn would mean that all of Fodlan would-

"Yeah, I know you really enjoy days when you're on stable duty."

_oh._

Marianne did her best not to appear as relieved as she felt.

Claude continued. "Teach wanted you for some tea time after the lecture so you'll have to miss caring for Dorte for a bit."

"Teach... professor Hanneman?"

"What? No, the other Teach. Teach, as in, "the one who teaches next door" Teach. Teach, as in, "the Sword of the Creator wielding, Blue Lions leading" Teach. Teach, as in, "the one who is most definitely not trying to steal you away from us but totally is" Teach. You know. _That_ Teach." Claude gave her a look that suggested that he was more than ready to continue describing the professor in question.

"... I... see," Marianne eventually settled on. "Thank you for telling me."

Tea time with the professor wasn't a rare thing. In fact, she's spent an afternoon or two with him for tea, though she felt like she wasn't the best company. It made her wonder why he asked for her again. Unless...

Marianne swallowed in her fear as she asked Claude. "Did the professor tell you why he wanted to have tea with me?"

_Did the professor tell you it was my birthday,_ Marianne really asked.

Claude, however, gave a shrug. "Nah. I didn't pry. Besides, you know him. He'll ask any student for tea with no rhyme or reason. I thought he was going to scold me when he asked for my time after I dropped those wood-eating chemicals on the training weapons, but we ended up talking about wyvern reproduction instead."

Marianne gave her thanks to the Goddess for a second time this morning.

_Hold on, they talked about what-_

"Anyways, I know you enjoy stable duty, but you'll have to miss it for today. Don't worry, though. Hilda and I have got you covered. Isn't that right Hilda?"

Claude called out to the pink haired noble who had decided to make her dramatic appearance. She groaned as she dragged her feet next to Marianne. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. But I'm only doing it for Marianne, 'cause I know how she cares for Dorte. Don't want you to mess anything up." Hilda turned to Marianne with a smile. "But still, tea time with the _professor,"_ she emphasized. "How lucky you are, Marianne. If only someone would take me away and fill me with tea and sweets. But alas, I'm stuck here with dear old Claude instead."

"If you weren't constantly doing _nothing_ , then maybe people would be more inclined to give you a break," Claude interjected. "But alas, napping nearly as much as Linhardt has dashed those hopes and dreams. A pity that you've doomed yourself to a life of labor."

Claude dodged Hilda's attempt at slapping his arm while directing his attention towards Marianne. "Don't worry about us, Marianne. We got you covered. Enjoy your tea party," Claude said with a wink.

Marianne nodded meekly and made her way towards the professor. She let out a small sigh. She guessed this wasn't so bad, but she was looking forward to speaking with non-human beings for a change. She turned to look back at Claude and Hilda arguing, probably over the cloth blanket Hilda had laid on the floor and prepared to sleep on.

Another day, she supposed.

* * *

She sat in her seat and anxiously between her cup and the professor. The man was currently taking a sip, his eyes closed. Marianne had already resigned herself to the fact that the professor knew her birthday was today and was hoping to get through the topic as quick as possible. She already rehearsed the answers to the questions in her head.

_How old are you now?_

_18._

_Do you want anything?_

_No, it's fine._

_Do you plan on celebrating with your classmates?_

_Heavens, no._

The sound of the professor placing his cup back on his plate brought her attention back to the matter at hand. The professor observed her with his usual blank stare. She had gotten used to it, but she was on edge and the look was making her fidget. Before she could break the awkwardness, the professor handed her a sweet bun which appeared dressed in honey. One of her favorites.

"Happy birthday, Marianne."

There it was. She graciously accepted the treat but couldn't stop her face from glowing red.

"Thank you, professor... um, I wasn't aware that you knew."

The professor hummed and reached for a cake. "The professors are granted a list of all the students along with any relevant information, birthdays included."

"Oh, is... that so?" She wasn't aware of that fact. Now that it had been revealed, however, it made sense. "Does that mean the other professors know too?"

"Mhm," the professor could only say with a bite of cake in his mouth. He swallowed and wiped a crumb from his lips.

Marianne hadn't accounted for the other professors. A small anxious feeling formed in her chest. She hoped Hanneman and Manuela wouldn't inform anyone else.

"I told Hanneman and Manuela to keep your birthday under wraps."

Marianne gave him a shocked, mildly quizzical look. "You did?" The man across her nodded. "Why would you do that?"

"I had a hunch that you might have appreciated it."

She couldn't help but give a small smile. The professor was always so thoughtful. "You were correct, professor. You always are, honestly. I appreciate it greatly. Thank you so much."

The man gave a noise of acknowledgement, but a slightly concerned look graced his face. "Even so, are you sure you wish to keep such knowledge to yourself? The others would gladly join in. Nothing too extravagant, of course. I'm sure they'd be happy to spend time with you. Everyone cares for you greatly. You deserve to give yourself some too."

She sighed at the question. "I understand the sentiment, professor. Truthfully... I don't enjoy today. Not since..." She trailed off. She couldn't finish the thoughts. "Besides, it's not that I don't cherish the others. Everyone, from my class and even yours, have been so kind to someone like me. I... just don't want others to waste their time, if you understand. You remember what they did to Dorothea, don't you?"

She saw the professor grimace, probably remembering how some of the students had organized their own stage opera dedicated to Dorothea's day of birth. Details were exaggerated, of course, considering that unicorns were probably not present during her birth.

Dorothea still cried.

"I understand, Marianne. I'm not forcing you to do anything. But don't think that time spent with you is time wasted." The professor reached for his cup. "Still, I'd be prepared for anything is all I'm saying."

That sounded... ominous.

"What was that, professor?"

The professor took a sip of his tea. Marianne waited.

And waited.

"Uh, professor?"

The ex-mercenary finished his tea and let out a satisfied _"ah."_

"Professo-"

"Wonderful weather today. I almost took my class out for a field assignment, but I thought everyone deserved a chance to enjoy the day. Also, forgive me for taking you away from stable duty. How is Dorte doing?"

She internally deflated, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer. She pondered about interrogating further, but one glance at her sweet bun along with the professor's question dissuaded her.

"They're doing just fine, professor."

At least she could enjoy the rest of her time here.

* * *

She offered the last of her prayers before standing up and preparing to leave. The cathedral was quiet as most have gone out to dinner after the daily congregation. She enjoyed staying after everyone was long gone so she could be with the presence of the Goddess alone.

After her time with the professor, Marianne spent the rest of the day drifting between spots around the monastery. From the stables to the shade under the trees where the birds sang, she spent most of it unaccompanied aside from a few greetings here and there. Despite what the professor said earlier, she went about her business mostly normal. She was thankful.

She walked towards one of the side exits of the cathedral as she mused over her prayers.

She prayed for the professors and their health. 

She gave thanks for all the things she had but didn't deserve.

She prayed for forgiveness.

She prayed for her classmates' safety and health. She had gotten rather close to many of them, and she appreciated them all, dearly. Recently, she's even discovered that one of them had maybe truly understood the turmoil she felt. So she gave a prayer, one for-

"Marianne, is that you?"

She jumped in surprise at the sudden voice that spoke, a hand going to her chest. She laid her eyes upon the perpetrator before realizing who it was.

"Dimitri..?"

The young prince stepped out of the shadows and into the light, a look of shame on his face.

"Please, forgive me Marianne. I didn't mean to give you fright." He bowed. "Though I suppose that the way I made myself known was just asking for a response like that, wasn't it?"

"Perhaps." The corners of Marianne's mouth turned slightly upwards. They've been doing that a lot more recently around him as they've grown closer. "What brings you here? It's rather late."

Dimitri straightened himself. "I just came back from an excursion to the town. I wanted to give my prayers before I had dinner. What about you? The congregation ended awhile ago, if I'm not mistaken."

She looked down towards her feet. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she felt like she had been caught in the middle of a crime. Dimitri's eyes were always so earnest, as well. She struggled to keep eye contact with someone so sincere.

"You're right, the ceremony ended. Sometimes I like to stay after, though. I... like the time to myself alone in silence with the Goddess. I hope that doesn't sound too selfish."

The prince gave an amused chuckle of sorts to her claim. "Not at all. There's no fault in wanting silence for yourself. To tell you the truth, I've always found it hard to stay still during these formal ceremonies and procedures, especially in moments of reverence. I relish moments of solitude like yours. Call it childish, but I always feel as if the world around me can hear the thoughts that flow within my head."

She nodded in consolation. She felt the same as well, an irrational fear that someone besides the Goddess would hear her private pleas of salvation and rest.

"What have you come to pray for, if I may ask?"

It was a simple whim that slipped out of her mouth before she could think of it. When she saw Dimitri look away, his face taking on a dark, pensive look, she immediately regretted her actions.

"Forgive me, that- that was insensitive of me. I apologize, I know that-"

She stopped, Dimitri raising his palm at her indicating so.

"It's quite alright, Marianne." She noticed a weak smile on his face, a small thing that did its best to hide the sadness behind it despite being covered under its shadow.

The prince paused a moment, as if contemplating, before he spoke again. "I always pray for the safety of my comrades. But tonight I came to... ask for forgiveness, I suppose. I wanted to pray for the ones I've lost. It's been awhile since I've last payed them their respects."

His reasons resonated in tune with hers once again. The Tragedy of Duscar, if she recalled correctly. She's heard here and there of what took place that day, but the only detail she knew for certain was that Dimitri was there. From all the times they've conversed, he's rarely spoken about the ones he lost in such a direct capacity like this. From the way he spoke, Marianne felt as if she had stolen a secret, and her emotions were in conflict. Should she be happy that he decided to share with her? Should she be ashamed that she may have forced him to say something he wanted to keep private?

"I've come to pray for more, actually," Dimitri said, Marianne snapping her head up at his sudden continuation. "In fact, I... well..."

He looked at her and then away. His mouth opened slightly before closing again, as if he didn't know whether he should finish or not.

"Dimitri?" She asked after watching him flounder a bit, hopefully coaxing out an answer. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, well... it's nothing. I apologize for that."

She eyed him curiously. He wanted to keep something to himself, and that was fine with her. She had already stole more information from him than she deserved.

"I see. I'll... leave you to your prayers then."

She began to turn away before Dimitri stopped her.

"Oh, Marianne, before you go." She looked back at him to see him remove a small satchel from his waist. "Truth be told," he began as he started rummaging through the bag's contents, "I was actually hoping to cross paths with you soon. Sooner than I thought, though. And you insist that you aren't lucky for me."

She blushed at the offhand comment. Luckily, the Faerghus noble was too engaged in scouring for his item instead of looking at her. She observed him pushing several items to the side before he let out a small " _aha!"_ in victory. He held out his item towards her.

The lighting made it hard to pinpoint what exactly it was. But when she took the item in her hands and finally looked at it, she was in awe. She couldn't help but breath out.

"Oh my..."

She rolled the stems of the five flowers she had just received between her palms. They were all knotted together with twine at the middle. They were lilies in full bloom, healthy and fresh, multiple white bulbs branching off and decorating the stem, looking like a cascading waterfall.

"I was at the market in town when I saw a vendor selling some flora. Usually I don't pay attention, but I saw these flowers and..." Dimitri trailed off and gestured towards the flowers, hoping that would help complete his thought.

"Dimitri..." She couldn't say more, still admiring the beauty of the petals and how they glowed in the moonlight.

"They're lilies, apparently, though ones I've not been aware of. Hmm, if I recall, the man said they were-"

"Lily of the Valley," Marianne finished, entranced still.

"Yes, that's the one," Dimitri reaffirmed, watching her.

"These... these can't be for me, are they?" Marianne looked over the flowers one more time before asking in case Dimitri would snatch them back. The prince did no such thing, however.

"Of course. I was hoping we would meet soon so you could receive them quickly."

She didn't know how to respond, only focusing on the drooping stems and numerous blooms.

"Why... why did you get these?" She couldn't help but ask.

A thought struck her.

"How did you know what today was?"

Is this what the professor meant by being ready for anything? Birthday flowers? It didn't seem so farfetched, Dimitri was the house leader of the class he led, maybe the professor told him.

But when she chanced a look, she was only met with a confused gaze.

"Today...? What's today?" The prince looked just as surprised as she was.

"It's... you know... today?" Marianne didn't know how to make the answer more obvious without saying it herself, which she refused to do.

"Today... the twenty-third?"

Marianne wondered if the prince was beginning to tease her on purpose, but the fingers to his chin and look of thought upon his face suggested otherwise.

"Well... yes, today," Dimitri eventually answered with. "I was at the market when I saw these flowers. I couldn't help but think of how lovely they looked the way they were. I wouldn't say I have an eye for these things, but they just seemed to glow beautifully to me. They made me think of you, and I thought you just had to have them."

Oh. So he really didn't know what today was. He just happened to come across these flowers and thought- _did he just say I was lovely and beautiful?_

Marianne's eyes widened at the implication of Dimitri's words, her face suddenly feeling very flushed. She looked at Dimitri, their eyes meeting, when suddenly it seemed that the exact same thought struck him too.

"Uh- ah- I mean- the flowers, they were stunning and thought of you- er, thought _that you_ would like them. Of course. I thought that you would like them. Yes. That's what I meant."

She watched the prince grasp for something out of nothing, the young man's lips pursing, his face aiming downwards shyly, a look that did not suit the brave prince she knew. She may have found it humorous were she not feeling like how he looked.

She returned her gaze back at the flowers she held.

_Lovely._

The word echoed within her mind.

"Do you... do you not like them?" Dimitri broke her out of her reverie. "I'm not exactly keen to your tastes so I hope they're alright."

The genuine sincerity in his voice made her smile. A real smile.

"These flowers... they're my favorite. I love them very much." The prince visibly relaxed, the tension throughout his body flowing out. "Still, you didn't have to get these for me. I hope they didn't cost too much."

Dimitri laughed, a cheerful sound. A rare sound from him. "I will admit, they were more than I expected... but if they bring you smiles like that, then I think I can withstand lighter pockets."

Perhaps it was his kindness or the sweetness of the compliment. Perhaps it was the surprise lowering her defenses, or perhaps it was the stress of everything being lifted for the briefest of moments. 

She stepped forward and engulfed Dimitri in a hug. She exhaled a large breath into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dimitri. Truly."

Dimitri didn't reciprocate for the first few moments, too stunned to register what was happening, but he relaxed into it and wrapped his arms around her. He softly rubbed circles into her back. He could feel that the hug was more than just a gesture of thanks, more emotion and feelings than Marianne may have intended to share.

"Of course, Marianne. Anytime, my friend."

It had been a long time since she had hugged someone like this. She's been hugged many times at her time in the Officer's Academy, of course, mostly against her wishes, but this feeling of sharing without speaking, the feeling of safety and warmth, the feeling of understanding... it had been a long time.

She stayed there longer than she intended, but if Dimitri was bothered, he didn't voice it.

She finally let go, and she quickly looked away from him. Her entire being felt like it had been dipped in magma. Dimitri looked just as flustered, though he didn't look away. His eyes nervously flittered from place to place.

"I should leave you to your prayers," Marianne whispered. There was some sort of aura in the air and she whispered to help preserve that feeling, hoping she wouldn't shatter it.

Dimitri slowly nodded in response. He smiled and whispered back. "Of course. I'll see you later, Marianne. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

She took the opportunity to finally walk away, clutching the flowers in her hand. She felt his eyes on her back the entire way before she was out of view. She walked under the moon on the long bridge between the cathedral and the rest of the monastery. She could've focused on what had just transpired. What she did, what she said, what he did, what he said. _What it all meant, if anything._ But instead, she focused on the objects in her hand. She stared at them, marking down every detail to help keep her mind in this state of contentment.

It was a rare thing to feel, feeling content.

She looked at the flowers.

_'"How lovely they looked...they made me think of you"_

* * *

She managed to make her way to her room without issue. She was thankful. Carrying around flowers wrapped like the ones she had would certainly attract some attention. Goddess forbid Hilda or Dorothea saw her. She entered her room and placed the flowers on her desk. Finally at her destination, she kicked off her boots for a bit as she heaved out a heavy sigh and spread herself on her bed.

She closed her eyes. It was still dinner time, too early to sleep but too late to be doing any activities. The thought of dinner made her acutely aware of how famished she had become, but she remained on her bed, eyes shut.

She tilted her head towards her desk and opened her eyes to see the gifted flowers still there.

She felt a swell of so many emotions and feelings hitting her at once. Happiness. Sadness. Hope. Anxiety.

Marianne couldn't stop herself from frowning as the negative thoughts began to attack. Her meeting with Dimitri had given her a brief respite, but she could never really escape.

_What do I do? What did any of that mean? Did he really mean to give those to me? Am I really supposed to believe the action was out of the kindness of his heart? Do I deserve any of this? Do I deserve kindness like that?  
_

She shut her eyes and put her palms to them. She knew what she was thinking was her mind twisting and turning things to find the most sinister solution, the most harmful. The answers they bore weren't the ones that really happened to her but the ones she _thought_ should happen to her.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked towards the flowers to recenter herself.

_Lovely_.

She looked up at the ceiling then, thinking, musing. She was hard on herself. She knew that. She _deserved_ that. Her curse, her existence, they made her a mistake. But she thought of the day, she thought of the professor, her classmates, her _kind_ classmates, and a certain young man.

She supposed that if they could be so easy on her, the she can for a night, as well.

Just for a night.

* * *

She had spent an hour in her room to herself before she left to finally satisfy her cravings. She ate near the stables sitting on the barrels nearby, the absentminded sounds of the settling steeds and the noise of the nocturnal animals singing in the night brought her a certain calm that filled her entire being. She finished her meal with one final bite and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes to let the atmosphere of the night overtake her.

She should be praying, studying, or anything to make herself useful, but here she was, relaxing in the night. She thought back to the professor's words.

_"Everyone cares about you greatly. You deserve to give yourself some too."_

She couldn't exactly agree. There was a stubborn, broken part of her that couldn't ever agree. But with the night breeze gently flowing across her face and the sounds of nature surrounding her, she could force herself to pretend. To _live._

She heard the footsteps approaching long before they neared her, but she kept to herself in case they weren't for her. Yet when the presences kept coming, she looked to see two nobles coming towards her.

"Evening, Marianne," Claude said in the exact same way from earlier in the day. He waved, and Marianne noticed a stack of what appeared to be papers under her arms. He was followed closely by a rather giddy looking Hilda.

"Oh, hello Claude, Hilda-"

She barely got her name out before Hilda held her in an aggressive embrace, some giggles escaping her pink-haired friend.

"There you are, Marianne! We've been looking for you!" Hilda continued to squeeze the life out of Marianne, the latter looking towards Claude for any help or indication of what was happening. The slick leader of the Golden Deer only watched on, the look on his face showing more amusement than remorse. Hilda's grip loosened as she put her hands on Marianne's face and turned it towards her own. "How come you didn't tell me it was your birthday, you goof?"

So that's what this was about. Her ears heated up in embarrassment and anxiety. She couldn't stop her sigh of disappointment from leaving her, but she wasn't as terrified as she thought she would be. It was late, after all, and Marianne had already expended so much emotional energy at the Cathedral earlier. She wrapped an arm around Hilda to return her affections.

"I'm sorry, Hilda. I didn't mean it as any disrespect. I just wanted to keep it to myself, is all."

Hilda patted the top of Marianne's head and situated herself comfortably on a barrel next to her. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry Marianne. I figured so I'm not, like, _mad_ mad." Hilda wrapped an arm around Marianne's shoulder and pulled her close. "But _still,_ don't think you're getting away with this! I just have to get you a gift! What do you want? A new dress? Jewelry? I know the perfect lapidary who can find the perfect stone for you!"

Marianne tried to shut her down quickly. "Please, Hilda, not of that is really necessary."

Hilda prepared to retort, but Claude intervened. "Enough, Hilda. Can't you see your terrorizing the poor girl?"

Hilda gave a pout to Claude, but she relented, giving a small _hmph._ "Fine, fine."

"Good. Your sentiment isn't completely unfounded, though," Claude said as he approached Marianne. She watched him extend his arm to expose his side, and he gave her an expectant look, that easy smile still on his face. Marianne complied, and allowed Claude an embrace.

"Happy birthday, Marianne."

"Thank you, Claude. And you too, Hilda."

The Alliance lord released her which allowed Hilda to return to holding Marianne close.

"How did you two find out?" Marianne couldn't imagine they knew in the morning when they relieved her from stable duty.

"Teach told us after your little tea party. You should've seen Hilda, she almost left immediately to chase after you before Teach told us to keep it low-key."

_So that's what he meant,_ Marianne thought, remembering the professor telling her to be ready.

"You're lucky he did," Hilda added. "I was so ready to steal you and doll you up for the whole world to know." Marianne just about fainted from the idea before Hilda assured her she was only joking.

"Anyways," Claude returned, "Teach told us that it was your birthday but that you didn't want anyone to know and go overboard. I gotta say, I don't blame you. I think Dedue is still finding seeds growing out of his room."

Claude remembers with clarity how the entirety of the Blue Lion's class had amassed a heinous amount of gardening seeds for Dedue's birthday, which they had all accidentally spilled in the man's room trying to give them to him. Claude refused to be a part of the cleaning crew, but he did enjoy watching the others scramble about.

"Well... I thank you for your consideration," Marianne expressed. "You said you were looking for me, however. I hope I didn't give you all a chase."

Claude waved his hand to dismiss the notion. "Nah, you're fine. We just started looking for you a couple of minutes ago. It took us awhile to get your gift prepared. A certain prince was taking too long."

Marianne's felt an ounce of guilt forming in her stomach. "Gift? Oh, I couldn't possibly accept. I hope it didn't cost too much."

"Of course you can accept the gift, it's your birthday," Hilda burst out. "Besides, the gift was free. Don't you worry your little penny-pinching head."

"Free?"

Marianne tilted her head in curiosity. Claude took the moment to take the papers from under his arms and handed them out to her. She accepted them, cautiously. She discovered that the papers were more like letters and cards, a sizeable quantity of parchment of varying sizes and colors. All of them had her name marked on them.

"What is all of this," Marianne asked, looking between Claude and Hilda for an answer.

"They're birthday letters," Claude explained. "Teach tasked Hilda and I with getting you something you'd like without all of the pomp and circumstance."

Hilda nodded her head. "That's right! We decided to go to each of our classmates instead and asked them to write a birthday letter for you! I know you didn't want _everyone_ knowing, but we made sure to let them know to go easy on you in person."

Their explanation made Marianne return her attention towards the paper in her hands again. She noticed that some were letters, stamped and enveloped, while others were colorful folded sheets that held their contents within. Some of those folded sheets opened up, and she glanced over just a few of the well wishes for her.

She wasn't expecting such a gift. She could already see glimpses of what was in store. She didn't notice she began crying until the first tears hit hands. She quickly attempted to wipe the tears away.

"I'm- ...I'm sorry... I just..."

Claude sat on Marianne's other side as he and Hilda wrapped themselves around her, silently giving her comfort as she quietly sobbed. Hilda gave her a few encouraging _shhh_ 's while Claude patted her back here and there. She spent several minutes there, trying to reign in the turbulent emotions within her.

As she finally regained composure, she kept her eyes on the letters.

"You're all too nice to me," she managed to breathe out. It had only been a day, but she felt as if she's spent so much energy usually needed for an entire month.

Hilda giggled. "No we're not, silly. You're deserving of all the love you're given."

She could've responded, tell Hilda all the reasons why she was wrong, how she didn't know what she was talking about, but she allowed herself to stay silent.

The three sat in silence for a time before Claude and Hilda stood up. They pulled Marianne up with them, the girl still exhausted.

"You feeling better?" Claude asked her. Marianne nodded her head. "Good, then. Come on, we'll walk you to your room. 'Least we could do for putting you through an emotional wringer."

Claude wasn't entirely wrong. Marianne felt as if all her energy was squeezed out of her, though it could also be the after effects of Hilda's vice-grip.

As they walked towards the dormitories, Claude and Hilda spouting off harmless squabble to help fill the air, Marianne shuffled the letters between her hands.

She didn't know why the Goddess gifted her with the company of such great people, but whatever the reason, she was thankful.

She mumbled a silent prayer audible only to herself and let herself be lost in the warm company of her friends.

* * *

Claude and Hilda gave her their final good-byes for the evening, but not before wishing her a happy birthday one more time, along with a fierce hug from Hilda. Her door shut, and she finally allowed herself to inhale deeply. She took her letters to her bed, dropping them and letting them slightly scatter themselves over her covers. She followed soon after.

She reached for a fistful of letters without looking, so many papers that she didn't need to worry about missing. There had to be a letter from nearly every student she knew of the three houses. The ones she grabbed were a random assortment.

> _Happy birthday, Marianne! I hope the day was good to you, be ready for the hug I have prepared for you in person!_
> 
> _~ Dorothea_

> _Marianne, Happy birthday! Usually a noble's day of birth requires a day of celebration, but we respect your wishes. Still, please let me treat you to some tea and some of the finest pastries I can gather, if you may allow it. Remember to always look forward, and fulfill your purpose._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Ferdinand von Aegir  
> _

> _Happy birthday, Marianne. Excellent idea, hiding your birthday. I wish I had the same idea. Maybe I could've salvaged my day of rest, but alas, the past is done and over with. I hope you managed to relax in my stead. ~~By the way, do you sti~~_
> 
> **_Happy birthday, Marianne! Don't worry, I stopped Linhardt before he added more of his weirdness to your letter. I hope you had a good day today, knock 'em out for the rest of your days!_ **
> 
> _Linhardt von Hevring & Caspar von Bergliez _

> _Well wishes and good tidings for your birthday, Marianne. It has been a pleasure to have you in our classes. Do consider joining us, your company is always soothing. I hope we get to see more of you soon!_
> 
> _Hey, Marianne, happy birthday. 18, huh? I know you don't want anything special, but I'd be happy to treat you to dinner whenever you want. Remember to keep smiling!_
> 
> _happy birthday._
> 
> _From,_
> 
> _Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Sylvain Jose Gautier, & Felix Hugo Fraldarius_

The few letters she had already gone through had her misty-eyed already. So many people wishing happiness for her? She was truly blessed. She grabbed another handful to sift through. This one had a beautifully detailed sketch of the town.

> _Happy birthday, Marianne! I hope the sketch is enough of a gift to bring you joy. If you grant me another opportunity with more time, I'd be happy to give something even better! Have a wonderful day, Marianne._
> 
> _Yeah, what he said! I gotta piggyback on Ignatz's letter here since he's too nervous to address it by himself. Says he doesn't wanna disappoint ya, but look at that town! It's perfect! Happy birthday, Marianne, we ought to have a big meal to celebrate someday soon._
> 
> _Ignatz Victor and Raphael Kirsten_

> _(A drawing of a stick figure surrounded by what appears to be birds and horses.)_
> 
> ~~_Cer_ ~~ _~~Cyi~~ Cyril  
> _

> _Happy birthday, Marianne! Truly a momentous occasion it must have been! It is a pity that we could not partake in tea and sweets, but nevertheless, I am sure that the day has provided you enough of its own splendor for you to enjoy.  
> _
> 
> _As your friend, I hope you will continued to be blessed with life. The world would simply be dimmer if it were to lose your radiant glow! Now, partake in your own methods of celebration, and remember that I am always available to give you my time in any capacity._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_

There were so many left, she couldn't imagine going through all of them tonight, especially if they were all going to set her heart alight.

She turned over to examine the remaining letters. A letter from Annette and Mercedes wishing her the best and that they were always there for her. Claude and Hilda sharing the same page, Hilda's handwriting vastly overtaking most of the paper that showered her with praise and affection. Ashe giving her a recommendation about a tale over the patron knight of animals. A rather sinister letter that only seemed to thank her for _"not being as much as a nuisance as all the other fools."_ She deduced it to be from Hubert.

As she filtered the rest, a shining blue envelope caught her attention. She grasped it and found it to be shut with a seal adorned by a knight sitting atop a griffin, the symbol on the banner of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

The seal had given her a hint of who the letter belonged to, and she carefully opened it to reveal a neatly folded piece of paper. She was almost impressed by the amount of professionalism.

She unfolded the letter and began to read.

> _Marianne,_
> 
> _What a surprise it was to be waylaid by Claude and Hilda shortly after our meeting at the Cathedral, and what a happier surprise it was when they informed me that today had been your birthday._
> 
> _At first, I felt guilty that I had not known of the special occasion of a trusted friend of mine, but I also know that you are one for your privacy so I hold no ill will. What coincidence that I had gifted you those lilies despite being unaware that the reason for their gifting could hold another meaning than the one I intended. Still, I hope you enjoy those flowers, Marianne, and I still mean those words I spoke when I originally gave them to you. I hope they bring you some comfort and suffice as a suitable birthday present._
> 
> _I have something to say, if you don't mind. If I were to be truthful, when you asked me who I intended to pray for, I did withhold an answer to myself in that I did go to the cathedral with the intention to pray for someone else. I did mean to pray for my family and for forgiveness. And forgive me if I overstep what is allowed of me to say, but I have a feeling you were praying for the same as well. Ever since we had that conversation where I called you my lucky charm, I feel we have grown rather close, and I've been pondering over what ails you and me. What ails us. I won't claim to fully understand your situation, and I'd be confident in saying I may never will. Our experiences, though similar, are wholly unique to ourselves, and they shape us into who we are. But while I may not understand your strife, I can certainly say that I understand what you feel. You did say so yourself. When you hugged me, I could understand more than what words can express. When we speak together, no matter how short or long, I am grateful to be in the company of one that knows.  
> _
> 
> _Which is why, Marianne, I'd like to tell you that I spent a great deal of my prayers tonight devoted to you. Forgive me for not telling you earlier. I feared frightening you for a second time, though I must say I was probably more afraid for my own self. I did not want to negatively alter your perception of me because I value your company greatly. I tell you now, however, because I hope that it may give you some happiness to know that someone is thinking of you, even if that person is just me. I know you hurt in silence, but I wish to tell you that your life is worth something priceless to many people, myself included. You've probably heard it so many times, dismissed them all the same, and I would not be hurt if you dismiss mine as well. But I have faith that you will see this truth realized, no matter how long, because it is you, Marianne. You're stronger than you believe yourself to be._
> 
> _Perhaps it is rude of me to preach to you what I struggle in believing for myself, but when I believe in you, it strengthens me._
> 
> _At the very least, let this kindred soul reassure you that you are important to someone.  
> _
> 
> _Happy birthday, Marianne. I pray for many more to come._
> 
> _Best wishes,_
> 
> _Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

She managed to save the letter from the tears that slid down her cheeks. She lay there in silence, mulling over Dimitri's words.

_Kindred souls._

She returned the letter to its envelope as carefully as she could with her shaking hands. She got off her bed and retrieved the lilies of the valley from her desk.

She took the flowers, Dimitri's letter, and a handful of the rest and clutched them all close to her chest.

She couldn't have imagined that the events that transpired today would occur.

But as she held the flowers to her heart, the letters filled with kind words of love from those who cared for her, from one who understood her, to her chest, she let her heart beat in thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation referenced between Dimitri and Marianne is specifically their B-Support. 
> 
> Also, did you know that lilies of the valley are poisonous? What a shame.


End file.
